Losing Her To Destiny
by Devilzzz
Summary: Set after Season Two. Rory is trying to avoid Jess, but its really hard, especially since Rory has been invited to a party by an annonymous mailer, in which she will get the surprise of her life. Chapter 2 up!
1. Part I: Calling Destiny

Losing Her To Destiny _________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I am addicted to writing these. No, I do not own it.  
  
Summary: Gilmore Girls gone sentimental. I think I've got their characters down at last. Set after Season Two. Rory is trying to avoid Jess, but its really hard, especially since Rory has been invited to a party by an annonymous mailer, in which she will get the surprise of her life.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Just wanted to." he said, his voice clear and rough, sort of softer than usual. Oh my god, she thought. Why did he? Why? Why? She kissed him. She felt heat go through her body as Jess tried to kiss her back, leaning over her, forcing her, pushing her. Dean, she remembered. She pulled back. "Oh my god!" she said, not believing she had kissed Jess and had actually liked it. It was different from Dean's. It was ...forbidden. It was..lust. Unlike Dean's kiss which contained love and care, and a sweet soft touch. Jess's kiss was hard, forced, yet lust..lust..the word kept screaming in her ear. "Rory-" he tried to object when she broke the kiss. "I-I have to go!" she said, loudly, running away, her bridesmaid jade green and blue dress hitching up on her legs. "Oh, WELCOME HOME!" she called. She felt...good...excited. Then another word besides lust screamed in her ear. Dean. Dean...  
  
Part One: Calling Destiny  
  
Rory looked at the jade blue dress, thinking of the moment. It was still ringing in her ears, screaming in her brain, and something rumbled inside her stomach. She put it into a suitcase when her mother charged into the room, wearing scooby doo pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. "Thats mine." accused Rory. "I didn't mean to!" said Lorelai dramatically. Rory forced herself to grin. "So hows the packing going, Missy?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Fine, actually. But I left a kit-kat bar on the dresser table and suddenly, I woke up and I saw it gone..could it be the ultimate candy bar theif?" joked Rory. "Yes, yes, it must be. We must get a guard dog right away!" answered Lorelai, ruffiling Rory's hair. "I am going to miss you...who else will tell me the five hundred different ways to get sand out of my hair..."  
  
"Its useful!" complained Rory. Lorelai giggled slightly like a schoolgirl. In a squeaky highschool girl voice, she said, "Oh my, do you look perdy tonight!" she imitated. "Hey get off, I've got a boyfriend." said Rory, smiling painfully. It hurt her even to admit it. "Oh c'mon, one dance wouldn't hurt would it?" Lorelai said, her voice cracking. Rory laughed and collapsed on the bed. "Kay, get some rest, sweetie." said Lorelai, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I've got the charlie brown tape if your still interested, cuz you so purdy..." said Lorelai in that weird voice again. "Mom!" whined Rory, and Lorelai grimaced. "Me? Your Mum? Oh don't be naughty.." she said. Rory made a disgusted face as Lorelai shut the door behind her. She smiled, then sighed. The whole summer in Washington. She'd be arriving at Washington in three days, and even though she dreaded leaving her mother and not getting a chance to see Lane when she got there, she thought it would make her..think things out. Was there anything to think about? She had kissed Jess! What had made her do that? What had made her so emotional that she felt that urge, and liking it? It was forbidden..it was breaking the rules..it was cheating on Dean..this was not her...  
  
Ever since Rory could remember, the only rule breaking she had done for the past years was when she was five years old and ripped off her teddy's head, which when her mother bought as a present because they didn't have much money back then. Now, she had done an awful thing, and the weird thing was, she felt..guilty..but good..for some reason. Lossening up. She closed her eyes, the lamp still on, and rolled over. But she couldn't get to sleep. Groaning she got up and tip toed to the kitchen, hoping not to wake her mother. She saw the phone, lying there, on the table. Her fingertips got a slight tingle as she reached for it, shakingly and slowly dialing a number.  
  
"Hello?" his voice asked. Thank god, Luke's asleep, Rory thought. "Hi.." she stumbled. She was embarrased. Rory sat down on the chair, putting her knees up to her chin and pushing against the table, the phone leaning against her ear. "Hi...its after midnight." he stated.  
  
"I know." said Rory.  
  
"I am sorry if I woke you but-"  
  
"No, its alright. I don't mind.."  
  
"Look, what happend when you came back-"  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"You are?" her voice cracked a little, sending shivers through her body as she pulled herself closer.  
  
"Yeah, I mean- I didn't mean to-"  
  
"You- you- didn't start it."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
There was a long silence and Jess finally finished his sentence.  
  
"I didn't stop it."  
  
Now there was silence of eternity. Rory tried to think of something to say, but what could she? This was so unlike Jess, apologising, and feeling guilty.  
  
"I knew you had a boyfriend and I didn't stop you." he said finally.  
  
"Right." said Rory, feeling guilty that he was taking the blame.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see each other around then." said Jess.  
  
The last sentence hit her like a arrow through her heart.  
  
"Yeah, see you around.." she said, hanging up the phone with a bang. Why did she think things would change? Didn't she know that she had a boyfriend? But you can't go on forever, another voice in her head argued. She bit her lip,feeling hurt and disgusted with herself. What was she doing? Was she ready for change? Did she really think she could replace Dean? Would Jess ever fill his spot? Maybe not, but he'd already made a new one.  
  
She sighed peacefully, laying her head down in the table, wishing God would just give her the answers instead of making her searching for some. One thought spread through her mind before she went into a deep sleep, though. What should she do? Should she smile because Jess and Her were good friends? Or should she cry because thats what they'll ever be?  
  
A/N: I know it doesnt have much romance in it, but in part two, I promise it will have some, and if not, it will have drama. Thanks for reading, and please review!!! No flames please!!! 


	2. Part II: Invitation

Losing Her To Destiny _________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I am addicted to writing these. No, I do not own it.  
  
Summary: Gilmore Girls gone sentimental. I think I've got their characters down at last. Set after Season Two. Rory is trying to avoid Jess, but its really hard, especially since Rory has been invited to a party by an annonymous mailer, in which she will get the surprise of her life.  
  
Part Two: Invitation  
  
"Hon, wake up!" her mother's voice went through her ears. "Mmm! I am sleeping!" Rory complained. "Well aren't we grumpy in the morning!" accused Lorelai, backing off. "Sorry." she mumbled. "What're you doing sleeping in the kitchen table?" asked Lorelai. "I-I well, just taking care of some things..."  
  
"You were planning to eat all the sugar!" accused Lorelai. "Ah, you've caught me!" said Rory. "Why is the phone here?" she asked, giving Rory a suspicious look. "I-I was calling Dean.." said Rory.  
  
"I thought Dean went to visit his grandparent's house." siad Lorelai, raising her eyebrows. "Well, he gave me the number." said Rory, trying not to let her mother hear the panic in her voice. Lorelai sat across from her. "Are you sure about that?" she asked. "Um yeah." said Rory, getting. "Well, we better get to Luke's." she said, getting up.  
  
"Hold up! I didn't even eat breakfast yet! Whats the hurry?" she asked. "Nothing." Rory lied. She felt bad lying. "Nothing? C'mon, Rory, I've seen you eat, but your not Little Red Riding Hood." said Lorelai. "Look, its nothing! I am just hungry! Its not like you know everything about me!" she snapped.  
  
Lorelai looked taken back. "Wow." her mother finally said. "I am sorry alright? Its just that..things are changing...and I don't want them to." said Rory, trying to keep the lump down in her throat. "Its okay, its alright." said Lorelai, looking at her. "I am sorry, Mom." said Rory again. "Look, its alright. I know how you feel." said Lorelai. Rory felt guilty now. Ever since Christopher ran out on like that, she should be at least grateful that her mother tried to act like things were back to normal.  
  
"Look, I understand. You don't need to explain love to me- I've experienced it in the most horrible ways." said Lorelai.  
  
"What? How did this get to love?" asked Rory curiously. Lorelai stumbled. "Nothing its just that-well hon, you need to admit that ever since Jess came back, you've been around Luke's often." said Lorelai, trying not to make it sound as if it was a big deal. "Your insane!" said Rory, trying to laugh. But it was painful just to talk right now. Because truth was smashing right into her face.  
  
"Look, I may be, but you are-"  
  
"I am not falling for Jess..I love.."  
  
"Dean." Lorelai finished for her.  
  
"Look, I know sweetie, but its not like you're soulmates. Isn't this your first boyfriend?" asked Lorelai.  
  
Rory stood there stunned. Sure, she had admirers, but it was true. Dean was her first boyfriend. (I dont know if this is true, I am just making it up as I come along, so please dont flame..all mistakes are mine)  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it, exactly?" asked Rory pleadingly, as if begging for an answer.  
  
Lorelai grabbed Rory's shoulders. "You guys aren't promised to each other. You can't expect a perfect relationship."  
  
"I am not." said Rory. "I just don't like things to change, thats all.."  
  
"Well I hate to give it to ya hon, but thats what life is. A big lump of change. Pretty soon I'll have gray hair, and I'll have a cane, sitting on the sofa, and we're both old, fighting over gummy bears."  
  
"Yeah, well I wanted those."  
  
"We'll see." said Lorelai. Rory smiled. "I am going to get dressed, okay?" said Lorelai. Rory nodded as she saw her mother go upstairs. She went outside and saw her mailbox, bulging with junk mail as she opened it. Junk,bill, junk,junk, perfume sample, junk, junk, bill, and then, Rory clutched a very dirty envelope with elegant printed writing with her name at the top. Lorelai Gilmore. Yet she didn't think it was her mom's. It was hers. She opened it eagerly, hoping to find a letter from Lane. Instead, it was a old smudged card, with that fancy writing inside, inviting her to a birthday party. There was only an address, no name, no phone number. She squinted at it, but still no name. Who could it be from?  
  
A/N: Next part you'll find out, along with Rory. 4th part, a surprise will come, something bad. A change. 


	3. Part III: That Girl

Losing Her To Destiny _________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I am addicted to writing these. No, I do not own it.  
  
Summary: Gilmore Girls gone sentimental. I think I've got their characters down at last. Set after Season Two. Rory is trying to avoid Jess, but its really hard, especially since Rory has been invited to a party by an annonymous mailer, in which she will get the surprise of her life.  
  
  
  
Part Three: That Girl  
  
Shuffling through her clothes left no treat, whatsoever. Endless hours. And tomorrow she had to get up early for a flight at six o'clock. But today, she would go to a party, and she felt panic go through her. What if the person who invited her was a rapist? A killer? A kidnapper? Cautiously, she had not mentioned the invitation to her mother, though she should have. After all, maybe then her mother could act as a spy for her, dressed up like a flimsy teenager. She'd make a good actress at that.  
  
But no, Rory felt as if she felt it was something she needed to do by herself. Walk around, stop by a party, just go out once and do something new, not think of Jess, Dean or Lane's homecoming, but just her for once. Herself, not her mother, even though she was almost a carbon copy of her mother. She needed to be simply Rory. Not Rory and Dean, Not Tristan Likes Rory, Not Rory And Lorelai, Not Rory Kissed Jess, just Rory.  
  
Finally, she got tired of looking. What was the big deal anyway? But it was. Just going out there, being herself without anybody with her to her was a big risk. So she moved on to her mother's room, looking through her clothes, trying not to mess anything up.  
  
"Sweetie?" a voice called. Rory turned around, her mother's pink tank top in her hands. "What are you doing?" asked her Mom, flopping on her bed. "I- was just borrowing some clothes. Is that all right?" Rory asked, her heart aching with panic. Lorelai gave her a weird look. "Well, duh of course its all right! I am not Emily Gilmore." she said. Rory forced a smile as she went back to her mom's clothes slowly.  
  
"Where you going?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Just a party." Rory answered.  
  
"Who's party?"  
  
"What's with this overprotective thing?"  
  
"Nothing...nothing! I am not being overprotective, I just want to know..."  
  
"A girl from my school." Lied Rory. Oh God, you must stop lying like this, to your own mother, too! thought Rory to herself.  
  
"Oh really? Who's?" coaxed Lorelai.  
  
"Look, just a girl named ..." Think of a name! Think of a name!  
  
"Jennie." Rory's mouth found itself saying. Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Jennie? Reallly?" she said. Rory nodded, and quickly told herself to chose something and get out before she blurted out the truth. She found a white T- shirt that was very short for her, but had black bubble letters that said, That Grrl. She went out of the room, fast.  
  
****  
  
She looked in the mirror. Only thirty minutes before she head out. Then suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Who would she call? She needed a way to drive there, of course! Her car was lowjacked. Dean had come home from his grandparents...but no! This was supposed to be a no-guilt trip, just some time to herself...but if she asked Dean to drive her somewhere near the party, and then ask him to leave or something, she could walk herself there...but that would be...  
  
Ugh! She thought. So many obstacles. What was she hiding really? It was just a party, anyway! Dean wouldn't mind, would he? She picked up the phone and dialed his familiar number. "Hello?" his sister had answered. "Hi, can I speak to Dean?" Rory asked. There was a pause as Dean came on the phone. "Rory! I was just going to call you..."  
  
"Right. Dean, I need you to do me a big favor..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you drive me somewhere? I am going to a party this afternoon, and the car's a wreck."  
  
"A party?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well,who's party is it?"  
  
"Just a girl from school. All I need you is to drive me there, and you can leave." How rude! Rory thought to herself. How could she say that to him?  
  
"Why can't I go with you?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because why?" his voice seemed to hold a tinge of anger now.  
  
"Its a study meeting. We have food, but all we do is study." Lied Rory. She seemed to be lying a lot these days. What was happening to her?  
  
"Oh. But then, its alright right? Because its just studying right? I just want to spend time with you." he answered. Rory felt guilt run through her veins.  
  
"Yeah, but we have this big test when the school year starts again so..."  
  
"Alright." he said. "I'll pick you up now." and hanged up the phone. Rory sighed of relief. What the hell was that! Dean and her mother were so overprotective! It wasn't like she was getting out of jail or anything!  
  
Rory was putting her shirt on and the last touches of her pants when she heard a car honk outside. "Coming!" she yelled, going downstairs, and opening the door. Her mother's footsteps followed her. "Its just my ride." Rory assured her mother. Her mother squinted at the driver and said, "Dean? Why didn't you tell me it was Dean's party?"  
  
"It isn't. He's just coming along, thats all." said Rory. Lorelai looked at her, as if searching for something. "Go ahead then." she said. Rory felt panic go out into the air as she went inside Dean's car. "Bye!" her mother called. "I'll take care of her!" called Dean. As they drove, Rory looked down at her knees.  
  
Dean made bits of conversation, but Rory tuned him out. "Rory! Are you okay?" Dean called to her. Rory opened her eyes. "Just dozed off there." she said. Dean grinned and said, "Well, we're here."  
  
Rory looked out the window and saw a black painted little house with a faint of music coming through the windows, and the lights were all lit. "Doesn't look like studying to me." said Dean, looking at Rory. "Don't worry." was all Rory said before she got out of the car. "Let me follow you in case anything happens." he said, grabbing her arm. Rory shooed it off gently and said, "Don't, its fine."  
  
Dean looked at her with a surprised expression. "Alright. I'll wait for you outside in my car then." he said. Rory nodded and she went knocked on the door. Panic rised again, and her throat was dry. She saw Dean watching her. A guy with a jade green shirt and a bottle of coke in his hands answered the door. Before Rory could explain or give Dean a -I dont Know- look, he pulled her in and closed the door. Rory was just about to worry when she saw people dancing. "I got an invitation, but who was it from?" Rory asked aloud.  
  
The guy shrugged. "Its my party, but my friend handles who to invite."  
  
Rory bit her lip. Oh my lord. "And whos your friend?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. "That guy, over there." he said, pointing to another guy who was sitting next to a guy and a girl and talking softly. It took only a minute to realize who it was.  
  
It was Jess. 


End file.
